The project proposes to test a consultation model for professionals dealing with sexual abuse of children. The long-range objective focuses on prevention of sexual assault by mobilization of key adults in the social system for early identification and treatment of children, particularly sexually abused boys, who may become high risks for committing sexual abuses later in life. The immediate aim is to increase the rate of reporting sexual assaults on children in Kansas City. Consultation is provided to matched pairs of agencies: police, juvenile courts, welfare departments, schools and hospitals. Evaluation is based on pre and post data for each agency as well as between groups comparisons.